Tastania
}}|0=border-radius:0px|border-radius: 6px 6px 0 0;}}; margin: 0 5px 0 0; font-weight:bold; font-family:IM Fell English; font-size:15px;" | Tastania |} }}|0=border-radius:0px|border-radius: 6px 6px 0 0;}}; margin: 0 5px 0 0; font-weight:bold; font-family:IM Fell English; font-size:15px;" | Drakensang |} }}|0=border-radius:0px|border-radius: 6px 6px 0 0;}}; margin: 0 5px 0 0; font-weight:bold; font-family:IM Fell English; font-size:15px;" | Rosario |} }}|0=border-radius:0px|border-radius: 6px 6px 0 0;}}; margin: 0 5px 0 0; font-weight:bold; font-family:IM Fell English; font-size:15px;" | Tor-Moran |} Surrounded by the magnificent trees of the forest of Titania lies the largest and oldest faction of the four, an environment enjoying untouched nature. Residents strongly believe in working in harmony with the world and the eon flooding through their bodies, and are very fond of tradition. Out of all factions it has the highest collection of unique flora and fauna, as its forests, mountains, swampland and shores provide a nutritious and healthy lifestyle to all sorts of lifeforms. Their tournaments often involve exposure to wild creatures and challenges that require use of magic or logical thinking to overcome. ❥ Affinity with elemental magic in Tastania is incredibly high. Species Tastania is home to nature-bound species such as elves, mermaids, fairies, centaurs and many others, as well as fae. Rare animals such as unicorns, shedus or manticore find shelter in the safety of the faction. Political system Out of all, Tastania is known as the most peaceful faction. The capital city is ruled by a council of ancient royal families, who judge their city as a safe haven for all who seek to connect with their inner life force. They consist of species such as elves, dryad and treants and are not fond of those who spit into nature's face. Ludia is ruled by the king of the merfolk Nautica and is ruled under a democracy, where a new king is picked (or the old one repicked) every hundred years. Mistlyn is an active republic, where all citizens may put in an opinion before decisions are made. Leviathan -Isheka (Ee-shĕ-kah) Isheka’s birth was no celebration, but tragedy. A ship filling with water. A group of horses, left alone by their owners, abandoned to die in the merciless waves of the ocean. Determined, the animals swam, days and days going by, panic swiftly replacing loyal trust. One by one they were swallowed by depths they could not defeat, crying out as water filled their lungs with a sensation that burned like fire. Where others return to the Eon, these sorry animals roamed the sea, galloping through the waves without a form while searching for the shore. Unable to move forward, the lost souls succumbed to anguish, desperate to reconnect with the Eon Flux. Instead of being released however, the mass of energy collided, and when the waves cascaded once more Isheka emerged, now vessel to the tired souls. With a body formed from water and hair grown from seaweed, the colossal horse rose from the depths of the sea to step on land, drawn by the dream of living times. Where to go? What to do? Isheka could only hear the desperate cries inside its heart, the voices that sought release. Plagued by eternal agony, Isheka continues to tread the swamps of Tastania, chasing a salvation it may never see. Now, when many hear the echoes of the pained leviathan, they are reminded of the tragedy that wanders the forest, unable to help it, hoping one day its souls will find rest in return for providing life to Tastania. Cities Rha’pala (Rhah pul-luh) The capital of Tastania, Rha-pala, was the first inhabited place inside the faction. From a little seed grew what is known as the largest tree in the world, nourished by Eon over centuries. A place so closely connected to nature was a desired location to settle for the species who had lived in Titania’s forest. Soon enough, houses emerged from the roots of the tree, constructed to cling to the wood without damaging a single piece of bark. When migration welcomed more and more species, more housing was built around the tree’s stump, all while the tall trees of the forest remained intact in harmony with the new city. Those who had light bodies, such as fairies and other winged creatures, even settled in the tree’s crown. Rha’pala is a peaceful city, which allows refuge without prejudice, yet judges harshly if anyone dares to harm its nature or traditions. The people are connected deeply to the world and live a traditional life of working together with nature rather than opposing it. Shamans often practice magic and ancient medicine in the city. Mistlyn Imagine the tiniest city in the world, with the tiniest people. Mistlyn is a city which lies under a permanent shrinking spell, meaning anyone stepping upon their city grounds will be unwillingly shrunk down to the size of the Mistlyns, tiny rodent like creatures which like to use ridiculously large items to their convenience (like clover leaves as umbrellas and teacups as houses). Exception to the shrinking magic are animals who are unconscious about what kind of damage their size may cause to the city, which means every now and then a stray cat may stumble through the city streets like Godzilla through Japan. ❥ Once shrunk, one automatically adapts to the language of Mistlyn, which usually just sounds like squeaky gibberish. Like stepping on a hamster. Ludia As a city that lies underwater, Ludia is only reachable by swallowing a specific kind of seaweed, which then allows you to temporarily breathe underwater, and thus access the seahorse carriages used to transport visitors to the bottom of the sea. The city is guarded by a giant kraken, who patrols the outer ring against uninvited intruders. Since the city uses an ancient technology that turns the current into energy, you will be able to spot large, statue-like constructions across the city, which are decorated with glowing runes. Generally all of Ludia is illuminated by bioluminescent fauna and flora, making it a bright and joyful city despite its limited accessibility. Certain areas are equipped with oxygen bubbles, allowing those who breathe air to take vacation in hotels or visit sightseeing hotspots. ❥ You can’t just eat any fish in the city. Some of them may have a family. Notable Locations Warp of Wisdom The library of the wise owl Marvel is sung to be located inside Titania's forest, yet appears incredibly difficult to find. Scholars of the world seek to find this mystery of a building, knowing it to hold endless knowledge about any faction. Its exterior remains of a hanging birdcage, safely hidden away by the plant life of the forest. Marvel guides his library with caution of intruders, so no secrets are getting into the hands of the wrong people. Garden of Everything Only accessible to those who share a deep rooted, unconditional love, the Garden of Everything is a crucial part of Arcadia’s history. Being the place where lifelong lasting marriages are formed, its legend has spread across all factions and is a highly desired spot to find when having found a partner. However, only rarely any couple finds this garden. Inside roots Love’s Lost Tree, whose crystal leaves reflect light and produce vivid rainbow colors in return. The legend says that once upon a time two lovers sought shelter from their tribes, who could not accept the love between the two lovers of different species. Hidden away in the garden their love blossomed and the first halfblood of the world was born. Notable characters Titania The queen of all fae, also known as “Fairy Queen”, is residing inside the forest named in her honor, near the largest fairy spring at the bottom of a waterfall. Titania is massive in height, towering above most average sized tree tops and only moves in her Eon form, which allows her body to become as fluid as water. While she is no leviathan, she is treated like the mother of the forest and enjoys the presence of many frolicking forest animals, who like to mingle at her feet. The queen is responsible for keeping the plant life of Tastania at a healthy level. Category:A to Z Category:Lore Category:Group